


I was a bad boy

by Hullocsillag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is too horny, and Steve exceed over his bashfulness. What’s gonna happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was a bad boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chazion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazion/gifts).



> Hi Guys! Here’s a new Stony fic.  
> Bottom Tony, rough Steve.  
> Gift for Chazion – here is your new heart. :D (I hope so)
> 
> Enjoy

\- Oh, come on, Captain… play with me… - whispered Tony into Steve’s left ear. – You’re too hot when you wear this suit..

Steve and Tony standed in one of Stark’s laboratory room. The blonde wore his whole suit, what makes Tony excited. The brunette pressed his body against the other man’s. Their lips merged for a long time. Stark began to rock his hips to the blonde’s loins. 

\- Tony.. please calm down..  
\- No, I won’t. What are you going to do with me now? I am a bad boy, I need your punishment.. – said Tony in a provocative voice. There was a little brake, and than the brunette laughed a bit. – Did you blush? I’m sorry, I can’t see your face because of the mask..  
\- I should take it off..  
\- No! It’s better for our dirty game. How will you punish me, Captain?  
\- Tony, please.. It’s awkward.. – Tony kissed Steve passionately while he held the blonde tight.  
\- Punish me, Captain… don’t tell me, that you have never wanted to rule over me.. – Tony grabbed Steve’s groin, and began to pet it. He stared the blonde’s blue eyes and the rosy lip. A slight smile was on Steve’s face, and than, unexpectedly, he tossed Tony to a nigh wall and kissed him hard. 

This situation was better than Tony expected.. Chill ran down his spine as he spread his legs and let Steve slid closer. The taller man covered Tony’s neck with his passionate and slow kisses. Unshed groans flew out from the brunette’s mouth. Steve purred lustfully and then he bit the lower’s ear firmly.

\- Do you like when I’m rough, don’t you? – asked the blonde, while he squezzed gently the other’s neck. Tony opened his mouth and turned his head back in his ecstasy. Then Rogers whispered into Stark’s ear in a hoarse voice. – I’ll do everything, if you beg for it..  
\- Please, Steve..  
\- How dare you call me like that? – the taller man hissed through his teeth while he pulled the other’s hair. Tony’s sight became obscure, and his jeans became strait.  
\- Ca-captain..  
\- Good boy.. now suck me, Stark.. – Tony loved the way as Steve spoke to him. His manhood became as hard as stone, when he knelt down and pulled out the blonde’s cock from the suit. – C’mon, suck it hard… 

Tony licked, sucked and played with Steve’s manhood, but what really excited him, when the blonde grabbed his head and directed it firmly. He groaned loud as he felt the the top of his own manhood prickled sorely. The brunette looked at the blonde when he pulled out his penis from the other’s mouth.  
\- Stand up! – commanded the taller one. When Tony stood up, the other man tore his jeans, made him turn around and pushed him belly down onto a table. He lubricated Tony’s hole with his own saliva. – I’m gonna fuck you so bad now – rustled Steve in a cruel voice, and he penetrated into Tony’s body. 

Tony’s body shaked for more but the blonde didn’t move his hip. 

\- Please…  
\- Beg for it! – cried out Steve while he choked Tony.  
\- I’m begging you, Captain…  
\- Say it!  
\- I’m begging you to fuck me as hard as you can! – Tony groaned in a wistful voice.  
\- Good boy.. – Steve gave everything what his lover wanted. 

Steve realized that Tony loved rough sex. It was very hard for him to got used to his need. In most cases they make love „in the original way” but sometimes Steve has to be cruel and rude. He doesn’t know why does Tony like doing it in this way. But he loved as he looked at him and his face when they finish.. The satisfied glimmer in those hazel eyes.. God… Tony’s sweet moans dragged Steve out from his imaginations. 

\- Harder… Captain.. please.. – the blonde rocked his hips as hard as he can. He reached the brunette’s prostate with all of his move. – Deeper.. please.. 

Steve turned Tony’s body back to the table and he grabbed his knee, and pushed his manhood into and out of him, again, and again, and again, when Tony’s muscles tightened and he ejaculated onto his own stomach with a loud growl. Steve pulled out his cock and gave Tony a little time for rest, then he made him knelt down. 

\- Open your mouth .. – Tony even stuck out his tongue. Steve couldn’t stand anymore – this view was too much for him.. He climaxed into the man’s mouth. 

The room was quiet, while Tony dressed up and straighten himself. After this, Steve stepped closer to him and kissed him.

\- Did you like it? – asked Steve. Tony smiled complacently.  
\- I loved it.


End file.
